


In One Form or Another

by 78meg9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78meg9/pseuds/78meg9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino is being punished, and it turns out not to be so bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Antonio and Lovino are in a dom/sub relationship (however, more centric to their sex life and not complete lifestyle). This
> 
> Warnings: Blatant smut, and smutty themes. No real plot. Masturbation and dirty talking. Also, this fic depicts a BSDM relationship so watch out.
> 
> Things to know: At the beginning, the scene that is described is complete availability, which means the dom (Antonio) should be able to 'take' or have sex with the sub (Lovino) at any given moment of the day. And because an asshole does not naturally lube itself, it's very hard for Lovino to keep up / The Tomato Box is the spamano version of a punishment box, with cards describing what the sub needs to do as punishment. (Lovino writes them himself to add to the fun) / Finally, I am not in a BDSM relationship and have only done so much research.

Lovino was in big trouble.

On the downside, he was going to be out running errands all day. Somehow within the past two weeks, all the food in the house had been eaten, the dishwasher went kaput, and the lights in the bathroom exploded. Not to mention Feliciano was in town, which meant they had to have lunch together as they always did.

Antonio also said they could meet up for dinner at the end of the day, and Lovino reluctantly agreed.

Now, normally running chores for hours on end wasn't a big deal. Lovino hated doing them, sure, but they were usually done with only the smallest of complaints. But today was different. Today he had fucked himself over and Antonio was eager to make him pay.

So what if he had been a little careless in their scene the other day? It wasn't like his asshole lubbed itself. So really he should have been  _rewarded_  instead of punished for being so well prepared at least eighty percent of the time.

Lovino blushed when he remembered just what had happened. He should have never agreed to it in the first place, no matter what his groin said.

[=]

_"Lovino!" Antonio called, entering the kitchen like he had just come home from war and not the supermarket. "I'm home!"_

_"I see that" Lovino muttered. "I suppose you actually got what we needed for dinner and not whatever struck your fancy?"_

_"Uh huh. One onion, one thing of garlic, and that really good lube."_

_"Woah wait a second. What was that last one?"_

_"A thing of garlic?"_

_"You're impossible." Lovino grabbed the bag from his boyfriend, digging through for the ingredients to the dinner he was preparing. He turned to begin chopping the onion before Antonio seized his waist._

_"Hey, what the hell? Let me go. Dinner isn't going to magically make itself."_

_"Mmm, but Lovi" Antonio hummed. "I want dessert first."_

_Normally Lovino would protest right away, but they were currently in the middle of a scene. Complete Availability, is was called, just meant that at all times of the day, for one day, Lovino had to be ready to be taken. That meant his asshole well lubbed, and no protesting unless he used the safe word (ribbon)._

_The whole thing was actually Lovino's idea. He hadn't realized how hard it was to constantly be ready for annoying bastards who swooped from open doorways and from behind closed doors. Even more than that, he had to resort to no pants since they only served to get in the way and absorb all the excess lube Lovino needed because Antonio was so fucking big._

_Lovino swallowed. Damn him. Suddenly he remembered just how much he needed the really good lube and not the cheap stuff. He tried to discretely turn so his bare back was facing the cabinets and away from Antonio._

_Then of course it was Antonio's idea to add the Tomato Box. The tomato box was a little red container than contained about fifty different cards with creative punishments listed on them. Whenever Antonio decided Lovino broke one of his rules, the result was to make him choose a card from the godforsaken box. It would also but used if he struck when Lovino wasn't prepared and ready for him…_

_Like he wasn't right then._

_"Fuck no. Good boys eat their dinner and vegetables first before deflowering their boyfriends" Lovino snapped. He edged slowly around the counter, trying to judge just how far away the new thing of lube was sitting in its plastic bag. If he could just distract Antonio long enough..._

_"I guess I'm not a very good boy, am I?" Antonio said. He grinned when he realized Lovino was trying to get away and stepped forward so he was pinned to the counter. "But then again, neither are you"_

_Hot breath in his ear was proving very good as a distraction for Lovino, and Antonio kept dead set on fucking him then and there. Time for plan B._

_"No, I'm a terrible boy." Lovino whispered in Antonio's ear. He wasted a precious second more before pressing their lips together. It was hard to think when kissing someone as good as Antonio, but Lovino managed it. Barely. He tried to lead them backwards and toward the lube._

_Strong hands were sliding up and down his back, getting lower and lower and shit! They needed to stay away from his ass lest Antonio realized how bad of a boy Lovino really was. Lovino pulled some fancy lip movements that he knew Antonio loved and was rewarded with a groan. The hands stopped at his lower back for just a second._

_At the same time Lovino blindly reached for the lube. Slender fingers just touched the bottle before their inner clumsiness reared its ugly head and it clattered to the floor._

_Antonio jerked back. "What was that?" He looked around until he saw the bottle on the floor. "What are you doing?"_

_"er... kissing you?" Lovino tried. Antonio narrowed his eyes, a calculating look Lovino sometimes forgot he possessed that simultaneously scared him and made blood rush straight for his cock._

_"Odd."_

_Antonio struck faster than Lovino anticipated and he found himself pressed into his chest as Antonio leaned over his shoulder to inspect the now all dry ass in his hand. Lovino felt fingers trail up the crack and poke around his asshole as he flushed, realizing he was so fucking caught._

_"I thought you were supposed to be always ready?" Antonio asked, mock disappointment seeping into his voice._

_"Well I thought that good lube was your department!" Lovino shot back._

_Antonio tsked. "Now now Lovino, you know what the punishment is for not being ready for me." The hands fondling his cheeks suddenly squeezed tight and Lovino yelped. "The Tomato Box"_

_Fuck. His voice reached that octave._

_For the record, Lovino hated the Tomato Box. He hated how he was told to strip down and pull a random card. He hated how he was forced to literally do anything that the card told him to. He hated how it was he himself who wrote up whatever horrifying scenario he had to do. And most of all, he hated that look Antonio would send him when he would groan and bury his head in his hands because he had to be the biggest masochist he knew._

_But no amount of hate for the damn thing changed his moan at its mere mention. His hips rocked on their own accord, desperate for friction._

_"Not the box." Lovino moaned. "Come on, haven't I been good enough?"_

_"Good enough doesn't cut it, Lovi. But I'll tell you what." Antonio released his hold to scoop up the bottle from the floor. Lovino hadn't moved, eager to hear what. "I'll still fuck you and we'll do the box later. That sound good?"_

_It did sound deceivingly good. Lovino hesitated only a step before walking closer and snatching the lube._

_"Fine."_

_Thirty minutes later, Lovino was free to finish dinner. Antonio wouldn't let him clean up though, shaking his head and saying that he might just forget to be ready again if he washed off the sticky white liquid from his insides, and instead forced him to let it drip down his thighs. So even though sitting and eating literally felt like he was sitting in a puddle of goo, Lovino did it._

_He had hoped that Antonio would forget about the Tomato Box. Unfortunately, that prayer went unanswered. The next morning greeted him with a sore ass and a very exciting Spaniard holding a very menacing, red box._

[=]

Back in the present, Lovino glared at the list in his hand with all the assorted items he needed to get. The top of the page kept drawing his eye and he risked a glance once or twice before burning red and dropping his gaze.

_Mas. X2_

Oh why, why had he written that card?

The card itself had read, " _Masturbate twice in public_ ", but Lovino didn't need the whole thing spelled out. He was sure that he was drunk when the thing was written, and told Antonio so, but he didn't care.

He knew Antonio wanted him to do it when he was around, but Lovino wasn't going to do it then. Fuck Antonio and his stupid fucking tomato box. He would buy the groceries and then go to lunch and somehow find a way to get off twice before dinner.

Somehow.

[=]

A car full of groceries and a wallet ten percent lighter, Lovino pulled up to a small deli that his brother said to meet at. He checked the receipt for the groceries once more before deciding that Feliciano was definitely going to pay.

"Fratello!" Feliciano chimed, waving to an empty chair at his table. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for like, ten minutes."

"I was at the store." Lovino explained. "And you would not believe the Sunday drivers out today. I tried to pass this one guy eight fucking times but he would speed up right before I could!"

"That sucks" Feliciano agreed. "The other day I was on my way to this art gallery in Newford when this biiiiig truck tried to cut me off. Ludwig kept saying that it was his turn to go but I didn't want to be crushed and so I floored it. You should have heard him scream!"

Lovino grinned. "I'm sure it was hilarious."

"It was!"

The two brother continued to talk, swapping horrifying driving stories and making any eavesdroppers pray they wouldn't get stuck in traffic with them. Lovino let himself get caught up in chatting with his brother to a point he almost forgot about his damn quota.

That was, until his cell phone lit up.

Lovino risked a look down and immediately frowned.

_Message from Bastard, the: did ya do it yet?:D_

_Message from Bastard, the: :O look! it's a tomato :o that ones you_

_Message from Bastard, the: send me a pic of you and feli for my wallpaper pls!_

_Message from Bastard, the: loviiiiiiii answeerrrrrrr_

_Message sent from Italian, cool: No on both counts, and that doesn't look like a tomato. At all._

_Meassage sent from Italian, cool: Now leave me alone_

_Message from Bastard, the: okay! i'll get one from feli_

_Message from Bastard, the: and don't forget! X2 :D_

Feliciano noticed the fond smile on his brother's face and leaned forward, trying to see the phone screen. "Is that Antonio? Tell him I'll send a picture as soon as I can. I have the perfect one on my computer at home."

Lovino started, almost forgetting his brother was there at all. He quickly put away his phone before he could see the rest of the messages.

"Don't read over my shoulder!" Lovino snapped. "And I want to see the picture before you send it. I hated the last one you took"

Feliciano hummed, making no comment. As a personal photographer, he found his pictures to be pretty good. Lovino just hated the ones with him in them. The two lapsed into silence, until Lovino shifted uncomfortably and said, "Hey, watch my stuff. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Alrighty!" Feliciano chirped. "But I'm going to eat your pickle."

Lovino grunted, but left without stopping him.

 _Yes,_  Feliciano thought.  _Free pickle_!

[=]

In the public restroom, Lovino was having a hard time figuring out how exactly he was supposed to get off and tell Antonio about it. He colored, deciding to just duck in the only working stall and do what he had to.

Unfortunately doing what he had to was a lot more complicated than he thought.

When he started it wasn't too bad. The thought about doing  _it_ , in  _public_  of all places, was enough to get him achingly hard, and it was a simple matter to just grip his cock and begin with slow, easy strokes.

He tried to picture Antonio's reaction if he was watching him. His eyes would darken considerably, his desire obvious. " _Mmm_ " He would murmer. " _You're moving a little fast for someone who is supposed to be punished_ "

Lovino quickened his movements in defiance to his dream Antonio's words. There was no way he was taking his time in a place like this. A place where someone could come in and knock at any second.

What if they didn't knock? What if they just walked in and saw what he was doing? What would he do?

Lovino's knees buckled at the prospect and dream Antonio chuckled darkly. " _You would keep going of course._ "

" _But I don't want them to see me_ " Lovino whispered.

 _"That's okay_ " Dream Antonio whispered. " _Just close your eyes and picture yourself somewhere else. Somewhere impaled on my cock, gasping and moaning like I know you want to_ "

Lovino moaned, and let his eyes slipped closed. He removed one hand from his cock and jammed his fingers in his mouth, sucking desperately to coat them with saliva. After a minute he released the digits with a pop and let his hand creep down his body. Desperate fingers located his ass and he began to work one inside. Oh if Antonio saw him now... Lovino could only imagine.

He would wait until Lovino had at least two fingers working furiously, in and out to a point he was a whimpering mess, before reaching over to pin his hips to the stall door. It would be a simple matter to lift Lovino's legs up onto his shoulders and take a long, unhurried lick up the side of his length.

Lovino's hand faltered and he imagined himself letting go and having Antonio do all the work.

Antonio's tongue would traced up, up, up until he could start to take in Lovino's cock. Lovino couldn't resist bucking his hips up and down frantically, desperate for friction his hand just wouldn't give.

Fuck, fuck he was so close. The familiar burning sensation became known in his lower stomach, and coupled with the desperation of the situation, he was about to come. Just a little more,  _please_ -

Outside the stall, the restroom door banged, signaling the entrance of someone very unwelcome.

"Lovino? Are you in here?"

Shit.

How the hell had he forgotten Feliciano? He was never one to just idly sit alone, lest he got lonely guarding Lovino's stuff like a guard dog. He really, really didn't want to respond, but seeing as there was literally only one place he could be and Feliciano could see his shoes under the door, he had to.

"What do you want?" He snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?" The two fingers in his ass twitched simultaneously and Lovino couldn't help by let out a small, barely noticeable, "ah!"

"Eh?" Shoes stopped outside the stall door, shuffling a little in their approach. "I was getting worried. I already paid the bill-" He had? Hell fucking yes. "and I was afraid that you crawled out the window or something!"

"Why would I-" Lovino started, before changing his mind. "Nevermind. Yes I'm here. You can go away now"

"I'll just wait." Feliciano decided, against Lovino's inner protesting. Why, oh why did he have to have such an annoying brother? Couldn't his mother of just opted for a puppy instead of an extra child? In Lovino's opinion, there would be little to no difference. "I don't want to drive away and not see you again for weeks on end without a proper goodbye!"

How ironic, considering that's what Lovino was hoping would happen. "Yeah, yeah okay. Just a minute" He quickly turned back to the task at hand, desperate to just finish the fuck up. To Lovino's dismay, his erection had begun to wilt. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The fingers in his ass worked ten fold and his hand was lightening fast on recreating the friction it had just moments ago. Feliciano began to hum, but it became just a distant background noise as dream Antonio's words began to float through his subconsciousness.

" _Faster, más! I know you can do it, Lovi. Fuck yourself faster for boss"_

Lovino was trying to be good at keeping his pants and moans silent, but Antonio had never allowed for sounds to be kept quiet in their house, so kicking the habit was a lot harder than he anticipated.

He almost lost it when his orgasm hit him in a rush. His chocked gasp just barely eluded Feliciano, who had decided to play with the automatic hand dryer while he waited.

Lovino quickly cleaned himself up and flushed the toilet to cover his tracks. He exited the stall as tactfully as he could, post-orgasmic bliss fogging up his movements.

_Safe_

"Finally!" Feliciano cheered. "Come on, let's go. I wanted to tell you about this art show coming up and-" Lovino let his brother babble on, nodding occasionally. He quickly pulled out his phone to send a quick message.

_Message sent from Italian, cool: Halfway through meeting your stupid quota._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino is being punished, and it turns out not to be so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Antonio and Lovino are in a dom/sub relationship (however, more centric to their sex life and not complete lifestyle). This
> 
> Warnings: Blatant smut, and smutty themes. No real plot. Masturbation and dirty talking. Also, this fic depicts a BSDM relationship so watch out.

The rest of the day was as stressful as it could be. A call from the bank had Lovino cursing up a storm and running to straighten some fuck up out. Then, as Lovino soon found out, no appliance store in town sold the right kind of light bulbs for their shitty, not-up-to-standard bathroom lights. Finally, Antonio had called to say that the dishwasher was beyond repair and a new one would be A) out of their budget and B) take two weeks to come in.

Lovino's vow to meet his quota before dinner slipped his mind completely and didn't resurface until he arrived home to drop the groceries and change. Fuck it all. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Would asking for a nice, non sexualized dinner be too much? Would it, would it really?

Maybe he could just get off while standing in his bedroom and lie his ass off to Antonio? Yeah. There was no way that could go wrong.

Lovino crept toward the bottom drawer on his nightstand, feeling incredibly naughty. Everything from toys to lube was hidden strategically there. If Lovino hurried, he could be off and out with at least an hour to get ready.

But when he opened the drawer, there was nothing there. No lube, no fancy vibrators. Not even the stupid fucking dildo that made Antonio all jealous. Where the hell was it?

Lovino scoured the rest of the nightstand before noticing a little sticky note on the top.

_"Dear Lovi,_

_Gotcha! I think. Depends when you read this note. If you planning on getting out of your punishment, I'm afraid that's a no go! I've hidden alllll the toys... mwahaha! Someplace you won't find them :) If you insist on continuing anyway, the Tomato box is waiting for another go!_

_Love you more than all the tomatoes in the world,_

_Antonio"_

Damn that man. Damn him to hell.

Lovino crumpled the note in frustration, hating the power he had over him. He knew he wasn't going to break their agreement, not now anyway.

Growling in frustration, he got off his knees and headed to the bathroom. He was going to dress to kill tonight.

[=]

Antonio was, late to dinner, which irked Lovino no small amount.

"Look who decided to show up! It's the fuckass who said he was going to be here thirty minutes ago!"

Antonio had the decency to at least look a little sheepish. "I got held up at the gas station. Where I may or may not of broken off my side mirror."'

Lovino's face expressed exasperation as easily as it did annoyance. "Please tell me you fixed it"

"Oh, I did!" Antonio reassured. Well, he kind of did. The unfortunate mirror hung on its last leg, covered in duck tape as it was, which did nothing for the car's overall unsightly appearance. But Lovino didn't need to know that.

"Well, whatever." Lovino said. "Whatever you came up with will have to do until next pay day. I already ordered you water by the way, so no need to call the waitress over."

Antonio stopped waving his arms to get the server's attention. "Oh. Thank you!"

Lovino grunted, but otherwise stayed silent. The next few moments were spent looking over their menus. Lovino knew it was only a matter of time until Antonio asked about the  _thing_ , and he was steeling himself up for when he popped the question.

He should of known better than to keep his hands stretched out on the table like he was doing, because Antonio mistook the gesture as an invitation and dropped his hands over his own, holding them.

"So..." Antonio said with a breezy smile. Here it comes. "How was your day-"

"I didn't do it" Lovino defended, before stuttering to a halt. He had just assumed Antonio would ask him straight out. Considering the puzzled expression Antonio was sending him, it clearly had not been his intention. "I mean, it was so and so" Lovino said. "I met up with Feliciano at lunch, but you knew that."

Antonio nodded. "That I knew. Anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Not even..." The hands holding his squeezed tight and Lovino squirmed. "You meeting a quota?"

And there it was. Lovino scowled while Antonio grinned shamelessly. Antonio had been thinking about it  _all day._  Just wondering what his Lovi was doing without him; if he was thinking of him. When did he do it, did he finish? Honestly, Antonio had kinda hopped he would get to watch, at least once.

"I just  _told_  you" Lovino said. "I didn't do it."

Antonio grinned, the type of grin that always had Lovino's stomach fluttering. "Well, we'll just have to remedy that, now won't we?"

"Right now?" Lovino stressed, looking around at the innocent patrons littering the restaurant. He tried to banish the heat the idea provoked. He wondered what they would do, what they would  _think_.

"Well not here" Antonio amended, for once catching on Lovino's train of thought. Oh  _Dios_  would that be hot. He could just push aside the plates and the candle set about and lay Lovino down, his face undoubtedly red and his mouth dropped open in an adorable 'O' shape. Hands tracing his skin, his own hand on Lovino's cock, tugging him until there was nothing but a moaning mess. And then he would take him.

But as hot as the idea was, he was not too fond of everyone seeing what was only meant for him. "After we're done eating," Antonio continued. "We'll go into the restroom. What do you say? Are you willing to put on a show for me?"

Lovino's face colored and he made no reply, so Antonio took it as a yes. However, he didn't expect him to get up suddenly, pushing away his chair and drawing the few curious gazes of other patrons. "You know, I'm not all that hungry. I'll be in the bathroom."

Antonio watched in shock as Lovino stalked off. He wondered vaguely if he had messed up somehow, but Lovino shot him a smirk as he disappeared into the restroom and he realized he was doing just fine. Not waiting a second longer, Antonio jumped to his feet, hastily following the love of his life.

"Come here often?" Antonio said slyly, as he closed the door to the restaurant. He causally leaned against it, hoping to ward off any unwanted patrons.

"Shut up" Lovino said. "If you're going to seduce me, do it with a good pickup line"

"Uh uh uh" Antonio chided. "You'll be the one doing the seducing."

Lovino rolled his eyes, but inwardly, he was a little nervous. A restaurant bathroom was no place to go around seducing people. He shuffled his feet a bit, unsure how to begin. Antonio staring at him wasn't helping.

Might as well start with the basics. Lovino snaked a hand down his pants, running his fingers over his covered cock as well as he could with the restricting fabric stopping him from doing much. He let himself tease for just a few more seconds before removing his belt.

Now for the fun part. Lovino mustered his courage and shot a sly smirk at the man watching him, praying he didn't look too stupid. Slowly, tantalizingly, he worked his black dress pants over his hips and let them fall to the floor.

Lovino's cock was half hard, just barely straining his boxer briefs. He could do better. A hand stayed to tease himself once again through the fabric, while the other strayed under his shirt, hunting for an erect nipple.

"Ahh" Lovino moaned, pinching and twisting across his chest to get a better feel. His mouth fell open, gasping as he gripped himself.

Across the room, Antonio's eyes darkened. He moved, almost like he was going to approach, but thought better of it. Lovino watched him, silently wishing he would come and help him out.

The hand working his cock was moving fast now, but it wasn't enough. Lovino let his legs fall open, but kept his hand from working its way inside his boxer briefs. He looked around, trying to find some leverage. He had two options: he could lean against the sink or Antonio.

Antonio made the choice for him, giving up the idea of staying out of reach and instead grabbing Lovino's arm and tugging him toward himself. Lovino instantly complied, letting himself be pinned to the restroom door.

Instead of kissing him, or immediately taking over, Antonio just kept him pinned with his arms on both sides and his knee between his legs. Lovino sighed, figuring he would just work with what he had. He let his hand finally grip his bare cock and began to rock his hips in time to his fast and furious strokes.

Leaning against the door made things easier. Not to mention Antonio's knee against his crotch gave delicious friction, and soon Lovino was rutting against him like a bitch in heat.

Antonio moistened his lips. Self control was never his strong suit, and Lovino humping his leg was almost enough to drive him crazy.

"Do you like this?" He settled on whispering in his ear. "Being such a slut? Getting off for me? Because I like it. And I like  _you_ "

"Uhh" Lovino moaned. "An- Antoni _o"_ The last bit came out louder than he intended as a confident hand, reached down and squeezed over his own. When his mind cleared, he was just coherent enough to glare at his boyfriend. "I thought you were going to be no touchy"

"What can I say? You're irresistible. Keep going"

Leave it to Antonio to talk like he owned him. Nevertheless, Lovino once again started rocking his hips, letting the strong hand over his own do all the real work. The pace was tantalizingly slow, and despite Lovino trying to up the speed, Antonio slowed them both down and kept him on the brink.

A squeeze, a tug, and there was an odd feeling inside of him that made him want Antonio to snake his hand a little lower.

 _Not sex!_ Lovino chastised himself. Masturbation, there was a difference.

But still. What wouldn't he give to have Antonio ramming him hard against the door, his perfect cock going deep inside of him, drawing gasps and moans out with every thrust…?

Maybe if he begged.

"Ple, please" Lovino gasped out, rocking against his hand a little more desperately than he really felt. "Haven't I been good?"

"Uh uh uh, if you were good we wouldn't be doing this" Antonio's voice was husky. Damn it, he wanted him inside himself  _right this instant_.

"But I got off before... just like you said..." A nice dash of fluttering eyelashes to cinch the deal. "Please, I want you to own me. Fuck me hard, please Antonio? Please, please, please own me"

Antonio blinked in surprise. He always acted surprised when Lovino begged, even though he made him do it all the damn time. The shock didn't last long before a wide smirk took over his features.

"Hmm, if my little Lovi wants me so bad, who am I to say no?"

Lovino's hand jumped excitedly on his cock. Yes! Score one for the Italian-

A laugh stopped him. "But my word is  _law_ " Antonio nearly crushed him against the door as he felt a beast take over. Lovino could do nothing more than moan as the friction became almost too intense. "And I said you have to get off by your own hand."

Lovino's face was beyond red at this point, half from the anger rising that he didn't get what he wanted, half from how fucking aroused he felt at Antonio forcing him to do what  _he_  wanted.

The gasps and moans were coming fast now and Lovino couldn't keep them in. "Ah, ah- oh! 'ntonio, ahhhh"

The dirty things whispered in his ear weren't helping. "You look so good like this, pressed against the door" Antonio wet his lips again and moved so he was breathing against Lovino's ear. "I wonder if anyone's coming. You're too proud to get caught, Lovi…"

"Not going to get-t…  _caught_ "Lovino breathed out. The thought though added to the excitement and Lovino almost came right there except-

BANG! The restroom door shook . Lovino looked up at Antonio with frightened eyes, too caught off guard to do anything. Oh no, oh no, oh no...

"What the hell? It the door locked or something?" A deep male's voice shouted from the otherside.

Antonio looked up, something dark in his eyes, but he didn't take his hands off Lovino. The fuck was he going to do? Play it cool? "I'm sorry" He said, his voice coming off as light and airy but there was an unusual scowl on his face. "Someone's sick in here and I really don't think you should come in"

At the same time he started talking, his hand started moving in fast, sure strokes. Lovino tried to remain unaffected but it was too much for him. The conversation went over his head as his eyes rolled back and a moan he couldn't hold in escape.

"Ahhh-" Suddenly, a rough hand was covering his mouth and Lovino snapped to attention. But Antonio wasn't looking at him.

"Señor, the effects are pretty gruesome. You're the man with the children, correct? I'd hate for them to catch whatever he has"

That seemed to do it. Footsteps faded away as the man left. Now Antonio turned his sights on Lovino, whose mouth was still roughly covered. He smiled at the image. "No one can hear you but me, mi corazón. Now where were we?"

Lovino whinnied from behind his hand. "That's right! You were about to cum. Are you still on the edge or do you need a little more?"

More whining and Antonio took it as a yes. Really, Lovino could be so needy at times. But he  _had_  been such a good sport… well, as good as a sport as Lovino could be. Maybe it was time for a reward.

"Turn around" Antonio said huskily. "And spread your legs."

Lovino trembled. It was both the accent and the implications that made the idea so inviting. He instantly complied.

Strong hands began to drift down his body, pushing his shirt up and away, and slowly, tantalizingly, removing his boxer briefs until they were at his ankles. It made for spreading his legs as wide as he wanted and just bending over hard, but if Antonio had ordered it, he would do it.

"So beautiful" Antonio whispered, kissing down his back. First his shoulder blades, then his spine. "So pretty, how you open your legs so easily for me, how you look in the low light. Say, Lovino, do you love me?"

Fuck yes he did. Not need to tell Antonio that though. If he didn't love him, there would be reason Lovino would be pinned against a bathroom door as he lover had his dirty way with him.

Antonio smiled at the lack of response. He chuckled before biting down, hard, on the small of his back. Lovino yelped in pain, his eyes wide with shock. "Mi vida, I asked you a question"

"Yes, yes, I love you" Lovino gasped out. "Like my heart's on fire."

Antonio stopped his delicious assault to Lovino's poor back, only to lean back up and bite once again on the back of Lovino's neck. It made the poor thing jump and Antonio smile. In the morning there would be a dark bruise that only Antonio could see. Well, he and the rest of the world.

"I love you too, sweetheart. More than anything in the world."

It was the easiest thing to push his hips forward, connecting his clothed cock with Lovino's bare ass. Lovino gasped in delight as the sensation made its way through his body. It felt so, so good.

Antonio was shameless humping Lovino now. The boy's slender fingers sought hold on the rough wood but they could not find purchase. He ended up pressed against it with his arms uselessly folded under him. Worst of all, the sounds just refused to stop coming. "Hngh… Ah! Ah! Antonio! Please, pl-please…"

Lovino was a mess. Remembering a bit too late that he was supposed to be doing at least some of the part himself, he reached down to finger his cock. Just the lightest of touches became too much and there was nothing stopping him from coming.

"'ntonio! Antonio…!" Lovino shouted as he came suddenly in his own hand.

It was the desperate image Lovino painted that had Antonio's coming soon after, panting and breathing heavily through his nose.

And then there was no sound other than their harsh breathing intermingling with the air.

"Ahaha, that was pretty rough" Antonio finally said in Lovino's ear, his voice kinder than it had been all night. Soft hands stopped Lovino from falling to the floor in his post orgasmic haze, and he sighed as he was pulled up right.

"You owe me some fantastic backrub" Lovino muttered. He leaned back into him as his legs felt as little too unstable to stand on. His underwear and pants were pulled from the floor by a worrying Antonio.

"Are you okay?" Antonio was asking. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "My ass is probably fucking chaffed or some shit. Really, with your jeans?"

"I wasn't thinking." Antonio said. "I'm sorry"

A kiss was placed on Lovino's neck, and he smiled when light kisses on the lips were brought back into the mix. "Okay, okay, down boy. I gotta wash up" The usual frown on Lovino's face reemerged as he remembered something. "Did you really lock the door?"

Antonio laughed. "Aha, yeah. Didn't actually want someone walking in… you know?"

"Fucking sap. All talk and no bite"

"I can bite" Antonio chopped air in demonstration, but didn't actually leave anymore bruises on Lovino. "… are you  _sure_  you're okay?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I'm sure. I mean, sitting is going to hurt like hell, and not even in the fun way, but… I kinda liked this scenario. I'm a damn good scene maker."

Antonio nodded in agreement as he unbolted the door. It was odd that a restaurant had a bolt on the bathroom door, but it didn't faze Antonio much. But  _did_  bother him though, is that his usual aftercare couldn't play out the way he wanted it to. Usually after a scene, Antonio would get Lovino to crawl into bed with him, and they'd spend the night cuddling. Or he'd tend his wounds if he had any, but there was still cuddling involved. He wasn't quite sure what would substitute for aftercare in this scenario. Maybe they should skip dinner and go straight home.

But that would be missing a meal and food was important to someone's well being, right?

Lovino seemed to notice his dilemma, because he slid his arms around his waist and hugged Antonio softly. "I'm okay, really. I want to finish dinner and then go home and watch a movie or something."

"Okay" Antonio brushed Lovino's bangs away when he looked up at him. "Anything for you, sweetheart"

[=]

When they made it home that night, Antonio spared no expense. Lovino found himself surrounded under piles of blankets and pillows, wrapped up neatly at Antonio's side.

"Can I have some icecream?" Antonio asked, leaning in to steal from the container in Lovino's lap. He received a knock on the head for the trouble.

"Get your own"

Antonio pouted a bit. "But then I'd have to leave you to go get some more and you don't like it when I do that"

"Well," Lovino allowed, pretending he was swayed by the argument. "Maybe you could learn to get some before you sit down. This icecream's  _mine_ "

He settled back into the couch to pay more attention to the screen. The movie ended up being his favorite chick flick film, which meant Antonio really did feel bad for the scene. Humiliation certainly seemed fun, but apparently almost getting caught rubbed them both the wrong way.

Antonio's arms wrapped around his waist, and the quiet, evenness of his breathing made Lovino smile. This was always the best part of any scene, hands down.

"I love you" He said, without really thinking.

He could sense Antonio's grin rather than really see it. "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lame ending it is. I'm trying to incorporate aftercare in here, but jfc a restaurant bathroom is not the place to make your lover feel special. Thank you for reading! This as a very fun story to write ^.^


End file.
